When it Rains, it Rains
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: Emma had a bad day, no, a bad weekend, and what could bring her spirits down even more? Rain. But who is there to help her? None other then the cause of her bad weekend, Will. Angsty Smut.


Rainy days had never been high up on Emma Pillsbury's list of favorite things. There were exactly one hundred and seven things that she liked so much more then rainy days. Rainy days made Emma depressed, it was like the world was crying. Rainy days are messy, all the puddles and all the mud, they were defiantly not clean. This day was a day for the books, a heaping amount of humiliation, a dash of shame, and a whole mess of regret. It was the perfect recipe for a melt down, the only things that was missing? Rain.

The day had started a horrible mess that just spiraled downward. She had contemplated playing hooky and not coming into work. She couldn't face Will, not after the events of Friday. She shuddered at the memory of her running from his apartment, sans shoes, after she chickened out on doing the nasty with him. There was no way she could face him ever again. The weather that day did not call for rain at all so naturally Emma was exceeding shocked when, at lunch, she looked out the window to see a torrential down pour taking place outside. She quickly ran back to her office to see if she had an umbrella in her office. She mentally kicked herself when she realized that her umbrella was still in the trunk of her car. She sat down at her desk, fiddling with the neat row of pens and pencils, trying to calm herself down. It was only lunchtime; maybe the rain would subside before it was time for her to go.

Emma made it through the day, taking only one more break from her work to go and have then inevitably awkward conversation with Will about the events that transpired on that Friday. Emma left Wills office a few moments later with only one positive. She got her gold Mary Janes back. She clutched them in her hand while in the other she clutched the business card of the counseling service. Some would call it irony that a guidance counselor would need counseling, but Emma called it pathetic. She made it back to her office before she felt the tears spilling from her eyes. The only man she had ever truly loved thought she was a big basket of crazy, and he was right. She is a big basket of crazy. No one could ever love someone as messed up as herself. Reaching for a tissue, she dried her tears.

Emma stood at the doors of McKinley, safely inside, watching the rain falling from the skies. She should have left over an hour ago but she just couldn't bring herself to run to her car through the rain.

She felt his presence before she heard him speak.

"Hey" he said softly from behind her. He was so close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"Hi" she breathed shakily.

"Why haven't you gone home?" he whispered.

"The rain. I can't." she said shaking her head.

"Well Cinderella, today is your lucky day." She turned around. Will was holding a large black umbrella in his hand.

"That's very sweet of you Will but I still don't think I can go. Too much rain." She stuttered.

"Well then. I'll just have to carry you." They walked outside the doors and stood under the over hang. Will scooped Emma up into his arms. She opened up the umbrella. Their plan would have worked perfectly if it wasn't for the wind, which blew the rain sideways. A particularly harsh gust of wind blew the umbrella inside out. Emma let out a little scream.

"Oh my goodness, I'm soaked!" she said her accent flaring up. Will ran faster. They made it to his car, drenched to the bone. Will set Emma down and she climbed into the car, seconds later Will climbed into the drivers seat.

"Em, I'm so sorry." All Emma could do was laugh. She was soaked to the bone in the front seat of Wills car. Her laughed seemed to be infectious. Will began to laugh. He pulled out of McKinley high and Will started to drive in the direction of Emma's home. They had been in the car for about five minutes when Emma's teeth started chattering.

"Are you cold Em? Here, take my jacket." He reached into the back seat of his car and felt around for his leather jacket. Emma slid her arms in and snuggled into the jacket, breathing in his scent. When they pulled into her driveway the rain had subsided, thank goodness. Will turned off the car. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Would you like to come inside?" she offered.

"I'd like that Em." Will smiled. She led him into her house. Will looked around and was amazed at how meticulously kept it was. Everything had its place and every place had its thing.

"Um Will, could you please remove your shoes?" she asked. He complied with her request. He followed her into her kitchen, where she set a kettle on the stove.

"Look at us, we're drenched. " she laughed again. "I have a pair of my brothers sweat pants and an old T shirt of his, if you would like to change out of your wet clothes."

"Yea, um that would be really great actually."

"Okay, Well um follow me." Will followed Emma up the stairs and into what was presumably her bedroom. She rummaged around in one of the lower drawers in her dresser. He couldn't help but admire her behind as she bent over. She stood up and handed him a pair of black sweats and a red T shirt. "You can, um, use my bathroom." She motioned towards the room connected to her bedroom.

Will had finished changing. He opened the bathroom door and stepped back into Emma's room, which was now vacant. He went back down stairs to the kitchen, where Emma was pouring tea into two mugs. She was wearing a black pair of yoga pants and a purple long sleeve shirt. It was nice to see her dressed down for a change. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands left out, framing her face. Will was tempted to reach out and tuck the strands behind her ear.

"I can put your clothes in the wash if you would like." Will handed his clothes to Emma and she disappeared for a few moments. When she returned she handed a mug of tea to Will and took a seat at the counter next to him.

"Thanks Em." He said taking the mug and taking a sip from it. "Do you want to talk about what happened Friday?" he asked. Emma bit her lip and shook her head no. "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You weren't ready. I understand that. I'm never going to rush you into anything you don't want to do. You know that right?" he said, taking her hand in his. Emma couldn't stop the tears that had been building up all day.

"I'm sorry Will." She said reaching for a tissue and dabbing at her eyes.

"Don't cry Em, talk to me. What's wrong?" He stood up off the stool and wrapped his arms around Emma.

"I'm humiliated Will." She said into his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"Em, you have nothing to be humiliated about. You weren't ready and I respect that." He said. He lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Em, you are a strong and beautiful woman. And I love you for all that you are." Will leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, her breath shaking. His lips met hers in a reassuring kiss, and she melted into his warmth.

"Will," she breathed "I, I think I'm ready" He smiled and recaptured her lips with his. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her.

"Emma," Will groaned as she let his hands slide up under the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. She felt his muscles contract at her touch. She pushed the fabric up, over his head, and deposited the shirt on the counter. She let her hand roam the surface of his chest, becoming acquainted with every contour. "Do you want to take this upstairs?" Will asked. She nodded in return. She wrapped her arms around Wills neck as he lifted her off the stool, placing his hands underneath her. He carried her up and to her bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. Her fierce red hair splayed out around her head, her chest heaving up and down. Will thought she looked like the picture of perfection.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, leaning up on her forearms

"Nothing, it's just you are so beautiful. I don't tell you that nearly enough. You deserve to hear it everyday." Will climbed on top of Emma, forcing her to lay back down with her head on the pillow. He supported a majority of his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest. "Emma, are you sure you're ready?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes Will. I am just a bit nervous. I don't quite know what to expect. In the movies it is described as a wonderful, painless, experience. In the books it is described as wildly romantic. I know it is supposed to hurt." She kissed his lips once then worked her way across his jawbone.

" I will do my best Em to make this experience a good one for you, but I'm not going to lie to you. It is going to hurt for a little bit but I promise I'll be gentle. I would never intentionally hurt you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He brought his lips to hers and then worked his way down her neck, he stopped at the collar of her purple shirt. He moved one hand to the hem of the shirt while his other tangled in her hair. He let his fingers graze the pale flesh of her stomach, slowly inching upwards. He could feel her stomach muscles clench as his fingers memorized her body. The tips of his fingers made contact with the cup of her bra. He smiled when skimmed his finger over the cups of her lace bra and she shuddered. He removed his hand from under her shirt. He sat up and pulled her with him. He scooted back so his back was against the headboard, with Emma straddling him.

Emma, deciding it was time to speed things up a little bit, pulled her shirt over her head and deposited it on the floor next to the bed. This was the most exposed she had ever been to a man. She smiled weakly as Will's eyes looked her over. He moved his hands up and down both sides of her body causing her to shiver. His hands reached her lace bra.

"Tell me what you want Emma." Will whispered in a husky voice, his eyes dark with lust.

"I want you to touch me. Touch me in places I've never been touched." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"That, I can do." Will smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back, unclasping her bra. He traced his fingers along the straps slowly pulling them down off her shoulders. He tossed the piece of material aside. He rolled them over so he was back on top of her. Will rolled onto his side and ran his finger lightly up Emma's front. She giggled.

"That tickles Will." She breathed as she moved her arms to cover her bare chest. Will pulled her arms away.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Emma. I love you." His lips attached themselves to her neck as he began to kiss his way down. He moved his mouth down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button and back up. He cupped a breast in his hand; it was the perfect size, filling his hand completely. He gently squeezed and she let out a moan of pleasure. He moved his thumb over her rosy nipple, causing it to become erect. He did the same to the unattended breast. Will decided that he would save the feeling of her mouth on her breast for a later date, feeling the germs would be too overwhelming.

Emma opened her eyes as she felt Will's hands travel south. She grabbed his hand around the wrist. She held her hand against his marveling at the size difference.

"I love you Will. I really love you." She kissed him. Her own hand traveling to the hem of his jeans, She worked the button undone and the zipper down. Will lifted his hips so she could push the fabric down. He kicked out of his jeans, kicking the to the floor. Emma fingered the waistband of his boxers, curiosity getting the better of her she began to push them down as well. This time Will grabbed her hand by the wrist.

"Not tonight Em. Tonight is all about you." He moved his hands and placed them on her hips, Tracing circles with his thumbs. He dipped his thumbs between the fabric and he skin, pulling the tight black cloth from his skinny waist. The pants made there way to the pile of clothing accumulating on the floor next to the bed. Will rolled himself on top of her, rocking his hips against hers.

She could feel the bulge in his boxers. She felt it rub against her most sensitive area. She rocked her hips against him wanting more friction. Will took this as a signal to continue. He moved his fingers across her lace panties, letting them rub against her sensitive nub. She couldn't control her hips as the bucked against his hand. He decided that she was ready to experience all of him. He took her panties in her hands and slid them down her legs. She was now completely exposed beneath her. He shimmied his way out of his own boxers and pressed himself against her.

"Emma you're so beautiful. I love you." He said kissing her neck. "Are you ready?" She nodded, placing her hands on his shoulders. Will positioned him self at her entrance and slowly slid himself in. It took all his self-control not to be selfish and rush this for his own pleasure. This was about Emma, not him. He was about half when in when he came up against her barrier. He looked her in the eyes and pushed forward.

"Owe, Will it hurts." A tear escaped her eyes. "It really hurts." His heart broke; he didn't mean to hurt her.

"I know Em, I know it does, but it's only going to be worse if I pull out now, if I pull out now you'll be even more afraid. I love you so much Emma." He wiped the tears, which had escaped, from her face. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head no. He pushed forward as gently as he could, breaking past her barrier. Once he was fully in her he stopped, letting her adjust to the new feeling.

"Okay, I'm good Will." She said softly. Will began to set a rhythm with her quickly catching on. She was so tight; Will could barely keep himself from cumming. "Will, something feels funny." She panted. "It's warm, like it spreading down my legs, it feels good." He knew she was experience her first orgasm. "Oh goodness, oh, oh oh" Her voiced raised with each syllable spoke as will thrust into her for a final time, spilling himself inside her. The laid there panting for a few moments. Will pulled out of her and rolled over.

"Emma," he whispered into her hair, breathing in her scent. He knew something was wrong, she was tense rather then relaxed. "What's wrong baby?" he said propping his head up on his hand, running his finger up and down her side.

"You-you didn't wear a condom." She said shakily "I really need a shower, and I-uh- need to changed the sheets- and- uh- wash the clothes" she climbed out of bed, pulling the sheet around her as a covering. She went into her bathroom and closed the door behind her. Will rubbed his eyes in frustration, not exactly the ending he had hoped for. It was like they took one step forward and then seven steps back. He pulled on his boxers and went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" he said softly.

"I need to get clean Will." He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he loved her anyway.

**Okay this little fic was written for willemma007, the winner of one of my contests from my other fic The Lining is Silver. A little angsty, a little smutty, a whole lot of WEMMA. What's not to love. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
